everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Minah Paek
Minah Paek is the daughter of the fox sister from The Fox Sister. Heavily WIP. Character Personality Minah, in two words, is "high-strung". May sound off-putting, but she is. Perpetually annoyed with every single (mostly bad) thing, you often see her giving death glares to and from the classroom, baring her teeth at annoying people, and generally you see hell on her face. As a non-princess-y type of royal who doesn't have a reputation to uphold, she thinks the status works in her "grr" attitude. This doesn't mean she hates you, she just thinks everything's pretty annoying. Well, not her pets. Her friends are on her good side as well. basically she's annoyed and loves being focused (haven't gotten to that last part) Appearance Minah is 5 ft. and 5 inches, and has a rather pear-shaped body. She has very lightly tanned skin, and her pear shaped body is thanks to her thighs, which are quite thick. Her eyes are like fox eyes, with the elongated pointy oval-ish pupils, and her eyes are brownish-gold. Her tails are often white with blood red tips or just plain white, although they are "changeable", which means she can glamour over them to change how they look. Story The Main Story The Fox Sister is this piece of Korean fairy tale lit. How Minah ties into it She's the sister devouring their cows and her bro. omnomnom intestines. tmi? tmi. Relationships WIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP she's... idk yet but she's queer af she has a pet ferret, his name's Freddie, and also a tiger. lord knows how she got that tiger, but hunting companion and her name's Fluffy Wardrobe Overall Minah's style is focused on bodycon stuff. Think of Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, and Kim K. Of course, she tries to make it appropos for school, and plus she can't really show off much boob (1. it's school, 2. her thighs are her biggest ass''ets.) so to cover up she wears a lot of fur. Fur jackets, fur capes, fur everything. Even fur hats fro good measure. Sometimes her own tails can come in handy for being a quick alternative to a fur stole, or a blanket. So basically legs and thighs. She ain't KFC. Basic placeholder Legacy Day she's not in a bodycon dress, she's in a lovely, bloodstained, and singed hanbok and she's wearing a lot of fur. Trivia * The back of her character card has these pieces of info: ** Birthday: December 15 ** Star Sign: Saggitarius ** Favorite Food: Tteokbokki (spicy rice cake) ** Quote: "Maybe entrails, blood, and livers weren't meant to be ''your fate. I may have been hungry." * Minah enjoys hanging around with her pets in the forest, letting her weasel run around like the hyperactive little baby he is. Her tiger often sleeps. * Minah's tails each have a little jade ball tied with a red string on the ends. If she's feeling particularly iffy about something she ties a good luck pujok on them. * About the pujok, she has a disliking for the colors, but understands why. Doesn't keep her from being pissy though. * For her Thronecoming gift, she received a traditional sword, wrapped in a jacket that had a fox embroidered on the back, which she thought was pretty cool, and then she noticed that the words for "cow", "liver", and "corpse" embroidered too. She was a bit pissy, but she continues to wear that jacket. Quotes bleeeeee Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Foxes